Naruto: Kasai Sensō
by The Blind Scripter
Summary: A sacrifice of a sister, a relization of a foe, the siding with an enemy. This leads to the Fire Wars, The Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto Uzumaki, Konohagakure and there allies will fight to protect those close to them and keep them from the forces they know as evil. AU/AR.


A/n: Well here's another story. It's not perfect. It's just another idea. If you make it to the end then there will be more of a note. Till then, ENJOY!

(Chapter I)

"Not this again! Sasuke get down, now!" As blinding flash filled the forest, quickly follow by a barrage of small explosions. Naruto narrowly missed being burned alive, though let out small yelp as the flames licked his leg.

Sasuke had already jumped to the ground away from the trees. "Naruto, formation B. Sakura, lets go." Sasuke ran forward and drawing three kunai from the pouch on his hip.

Naruto barely had time to recover when he heard Sasuke's about. 'Why that plan! Kami, I nearly die every time we succeed in using it.' He shook his head and ran to follow Sasuke.

"Hey you Suna idiots! Was that supposed to be an attack? Hell, I have more power in my middle finger then ten of your exploding tags, see?" Naruto flicked his middle finger up, which had a kunai twirling around it.

An angry grunt was heard from behind a tree. "You brat, eat this!" A Suna nin ducked out from behind a tree, "Futon: Reppūshō!"

A gust of wind sailed forward and collided with Naruto, sending him staggering backwards. "Idiot, now I know where you are. Sasuke, NOW!" Naruto flung a shuriken at the exposed enemy.

The kunai was quickly engulfed in hot, orange flames, created from the Uchiha's Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Naruto then started his second part of the attack. He quickly formed the handseals of ram, rat, bird, boar and tiger, activating the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu.

The flames died down just as the sound of the shuriken hitting the ground and trees began. 'Dammit, he dodged.' Naruto looked towards the enemy, who was standing outside of the attack radius.

"Sakura, now!" Sasuke steeled himself to charge if Sakura's attack failed.

A form fell out of the tree. Sakura was diving towards the enemy, a tanto strapped to the top of her hand. A battle cry slipped from her lips, that was what most likely tipped the Suna nin.

Naruto blinked and it was over. He had seen Sakura dive, her famed tanto arcing downwards, he also heard a faint growl escape from her. Then he closed his eyes for a second, a rookie mistake, but a grain of dirt had begun to sting his eye. When his eyes reopened there fight had been lost.

The Suna nin stood straight, still staring at them with piercing cold eyes. They hadn't seen him move. But, there he was, his arm raised in the air. He held the ring of a kunai between his index and middle finger. The blade however was buried in the chest of Sakura.

A cry was heard from the pink haired ninja. Sakura began to fall downward, the kunai was still being pressed deeper into her anatomy. But, if she was going out, she was taking the enemy with her.

Sakura leaned forward and threw her right arm forward. The tanto, strapped to her arm by a series of tight belts, was first to hit the enemy. The blade slammed into the nin's head, it easily passed the thing layer of skin, shattered the skull bone and stopped somewhere deep in nerve tissue.

The Suna nin fell on his side, dragging the kunai impaled Sakura with him. Blood was streaming down her chest, though the majority of the blood escaped through the small space between get flesh and the blade.

Naruto rushed forward. Kneeled by the now dead Suna nin and the dying Sakura. "Sasuke the mission is over, help me stabilize her quickly and we retreat to the camp." He reached his hand forward and grabbed her arm, he unstrapped Sakura's now bloodied tanto. He then opened the hand of their deceased combatant, which gripped the kunai.

Naruto slowly rolled the now unconscious Sakura to her back. He kicked the body of the Suna nin away.

"Naruto, stop. We are in a war zone. For all we know reinforcements from Suna could show at any minute. We have to leave her. The mission is more important." Sasuke tried to incorporate as much emotion into his voice as possible.

"We will not leave her. We will not leave her like we did Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was getting worried, there was more blood leaking from her than he thought. He couldn't remove the kunai, he could not risk her losing more blood. But, if he didn't it could get lodged even deeper, and if he took to long she risked infection.

"Naruto this is to important, we need to continue!" Naruto knew how important this mission was. The first opportunity to kill him in almost two years.

"I don't care! We can get that bastard anytime. Sasuke, we need to save her. She's almost all we have left. Please. Sasuke, help me."

"Hn, fine." Naruto looked up and saw something in his teammates hand. He took the small capsule. He opened the mouth of Sakura and dropped the capsule between her teeth. Naruto then coaxed her throat so she would swallow.

"Thanks for the blood pill."

"Whatever. Help me move her. It's going to be hell carrying her back like this. Think you can summon a toad to carry her?"

"Ha, of course I can." Naruto flashed through a set of handseals he had on reflex and after a puff of smoke a medium sized toad summon stood before them. "Gamahakobu, can you help us? We need you to carry her back to the south point camp."

"Of course, master Naruto. Take care before you step, we have heard if your attempted mission. Do not treat it lightly. It is known for its insanity."

"We've fought before, I know what he is capable of. As for strength in insanity, we all know I could have been the same way. Now go, get to the camp!"

A bid farewell came from the toad, "Goodbye, Master Naruto." In one leap the toad was gone, being careful not to let the limp body of Sakura fall, from where it now rested on his back.

"I never said we were going to stop the mission. Lets get this over with." Naruto turned and faced Sasuke. "Are you ready?"

"This was war had gone on for to long. It's time we ended it." Sasuke met Naruto's gaze.

In unison they both shouted, "Sabaku no Gaara will die!"

(And Cut!)

Well there it is. My story. Now the premise of this story will be explained in later chapters. Bit, for now it will be a bit confusing.

One thing as always constructive criticism and ideas, I need them they help motivate me.

Also if anyone would be interested in being a beta and/or co-author them pm me.

(Blind fun fact) You may have heard of him, you probably haven't. His name was Louie Braille. Yes the man that invented the bumps that we read with our fingers.

Great man, took his eye out with a needle. I feel bad for the poor chap. Least I lost vision from a slow eye disease.

Anyway as always love Mindless Self Indulgence and R&R!


End file.
